


The life of a Dragon

by nerdyjedi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyjedi/pseuds/nerdyjedi
Summary: Ok so,I decided to make a story about one of my dragons on the mobile game School of Dragons (which is a fun game btw) who has feelings for Cloudjumper.





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost breeding season.Everyone was getting ready to start courting other dragins and bring forth a new generation of dragons.That is,except for one.Her name was Dewdrop.She was a female stormcutter,who was teal all over.She didnt want any male,she was in love with Cloudjumper.Ever since he helped rescue her from dragon hunters,theyve been together ever since.But that changed when Toothless became the alpha and he had to help him.Now they were all planning a celebration for this occasion.  
Dewdrop was taking a short walk through the fields when she heard a voice."Hey Dewdrop!Wait for me!"She turned and saw her best friend,Needles,who was a Deadly Nadder,run up to her."Oh,hi Needles.I was just taking a stroll."Needles replied,"You know,its almost that time of year.You find that special someone yet,if you know what I mean?"Dewdrop sighed."I found him,it seems he just doesnt feel the same eay back.We havent gotten a chance to hang out in a while.I mean.He's Toothless's assistant.I completely understand that."Needles nodded her head."So,tell me,whats he like?"Dewdrop replied,"Im only telling you this because your my best friend,but I love the way he puts others before himself and whenever we need help hes there,alongside the alpha.I am not the type of dragon who cares just about the looks,but he is pretty handsome,too."They both laugh.Dewdrop continues,"But ever since he saved me from those hunters a year ago,I guess we both kind of connected in a way.I felt that I can be myself around him."Needles said,"Well,did you ever tell him how you felt?"Dewdrop perked her head up."Goodness,no.I cant do that,Ill embarrass myself.Besides a girl should never pursue a guy.Thats their job."Needles chuckled.'Good.That means there's a good chance for me.'


	2. Chapter 2

Cloudjumper was walking with the now alpha nightfury."So,my alpha,where should we have our celebration.Im thinking it should be someplace nice and comfortable for everybody."Toothless responded,"For one,you can just call me Toothless.We're still best friends,no formality."They both chuckled.He added,"But where did you have in mind,Cloudjumper?"The stormcutter said,"Well,honestly,I was thinking,maybe we can have it in the fields where all the flowers are.That seems nice."Toothless smiled."Is this because you love Deedrop?"Cloudjumper jumped."What?No!I just thought...how did you know that?"Toothless said,"I can see the way you look at her,and i see the glimmer in you eyes too.You cant fool me.But,I agree that the flower fields are a perfect spot,especially if youre trying to get your girl."The stormcutter began to blush.Toothless just said,"Dont worry.Im just teasing,besides,no one else knows.Now what about food?"There was a pause until they both said in union,"Fish."They both chuckled.Toothless said,"Okay,Cloud.Go see Dewdrop.""What about the celebration?"Toothless said,"I can handle the rest of the plans.But if i do need your help,ill send someone over."Cloudjumper thanked Toothless and took off to find his dream stormcutter.


	3. Chapter 3

Dewdrop was just laying back in her favorite flower patch watchinh the clouds.Would Cloudjumper even love her?Its been a while since theyve had time to see each other.Besides,She wasnt as pretty as other females.She was sure she even scared little dragons."Dewdrop!"She jumped out of her thoughs when she saw Cloudjumper landing beside her."Cloudjumper!"He grinned at her."I see youre relaxing in your faborite spot again."She answered,"Of course I am.Im surrounded by all these beautiful flowers and enjoying the breeze.Besides,have you smelled anything likes them?"He sniffed the flowers."Wow.They do smell nice.I can see ehy you enjoy it here."There was a pause.He said,"Dewdrop,I want to apologize for not beeing able to hang out with you for the past few weeks.Its my duty to assist Tooth-"Dewdrop replied,"Cloudjumper,dont worry about it.I understand completely.Besides youre here now."And so the both of them lay back and just chatted away.But neither of them knew that Needles was watching from a distance,filling up with a dangerous amount of jealousy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day before the celebration took place.Everone was getting ready to begin finding their special someones.Dewdrop wad thrilled.Maybe she did have a chance with Cloudjumper. The thought of him being with her made her bubble.She started to take a daily stroll in her favorite spot when she heard a loud roar.She looked up and saw Needles,charging straight for her.She looked fuming.Before Dewdrop could even say anything,Needles rammed really hard unto her.Dewdrop asked,"Needles,what are you doing?"Needles hissed,"You were right about Cloudjumper.If anyone is gonna be with him,its gonna be me."She head butted her former friend.Dewdrop said,"But youre a different species,that won't work."Needles said,"I'll make it work.You won't stand in my way."  
Meanwhile,Cloudjumper and Toothless were on there way to find Dewdrop."Tooth are you sure its gonna work?Ive never done a courting dance before in my life.What if she laughs at me?"Toothless replied,"She won't,trust me."There was a loud roar."What was that?"asked Cloudjumper.Toothless replied,"I don't know but i know where it came from,follow me."  
Dewdrop lay on the ground,in pain.Needles turned back and gave her the fatal blow.She nailed her with her venomous spikes.Dewdrop let out a cry.Needles replied,"You have no idea how hard it is finding a life long companion.But Cloudjumper won't love you for sure.Look at you,now.""WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"The nadder turned in horror as she saw Toothless glaring at her.Cloudjumper ran over to Dewdrop,who went uncounsious."Dewdrop!Speak to me!.Needles what did you do to my Dewdrop?"He curled his body around hers and Toothless said,"Yes,id like to know as well.Come with me,Needles.You have a LOT of explaining to do."Cloudjumper gently lifed Dewdrop onto his back and carried her back to Berk.


	5. Chapter 5

Dewdrop woke up,in an unfamiliar place.She tried standing up,but her entire body hurt like crazy."Don't move,you need rest."She turned to see Cloudjumper curled around her."Cloudjumper?What-What are you doing here?"He smiled softly."I'm taking care of you.But don't worry.Needles will never hurt you again.I guaruntee it."Needles.She was her best friend.Why would she turn on her like that?She betrayed her.  
Dewdrop bean to weep softle into Cloudjumper'd large wings as he held her."Why?Why would she do that to me?We were best friends!"Cloudjumler replied,"I don't know.I just do not know.Maybe she was jealous that I love you."Dewdrop asked quickly,"You-what?You love me?"He blushed."Of course I do.You have no idea how badly I wanted so see you all that time.When I saw Needles hurting you,I thought I might lose you."Dewdrop's eyes watered."Oh,Cloudjumper how I love you."They both began to nuzze each other.He asked,"Dewdrop?Will you make me the haplies drgon on earth and be my mate?"Dewdrop exclaimed,"Yes!Of course I will!"He soflty licked her cheek.Toothless came,"Goodmorning,lovebirds."The two blushed.Toothless said,"Dewdrop,I just wanted to check in on you.How do you feel?" Dewdrop replied,"I feel very sore."Toothless replied,"You just need to get some rest and Cloudjumper is going to look after you for awhile.Also I want to inform you that Needles has been fairly punished.She will not be allowed to attend tonight's celebration and will have to provide all the fish for tonight.Believe me,she won't be coming near you anymore,I specifically had a few other dragons keep an eye on her."Dewdrop grinned."Thanks,Toothless.Im beginning to feel better already."Toothless grinned and glanced over at Cloudjumper,giving him a playful wink.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days passed since the celebration.Every dragon on Berk,except for Needles successfully found a mate.After the incident,It was discovered that Needles was infected with grimora,causing her to go beserk.Still feeling guilty about how she treated Dewdrop,she left Berk,not saying goodbye to anyone,not even Toothless.  
One morning,Dewdrop woke with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.A familiar feeling,but she couldn't put her claw on it.'Maybe it's just a bug.I probably just need some fresh air.'So she left her den and flew off and caught a few fish.But no matter how many fish she caught,the feeling never left.It just got worse.  
Cloudjumper was doing his normal territorial lookout with Toothless when the nightfury asked,"So,Cloud,have you found a mate yet?Mating season is just around the corner."Cloudjumper chuckled."As a matter of fact,I-wait,you already know I did,didn't you?"Toothless feigned an innocent face."What?I don't know what you're talking-"There was a loud roar.Cloudjumper suddenly jerked his head up.Toothless looked concerned about his friend."Cloudjumper,are you alright?"The Stormcutter blurted out,"I need to go."He quickly few off.


End file.
